Flower and Cat
by Rainheart344
Summary: *TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE* Rose and Claws are twins...who couldn't be any more different! Claws is pessimistic, bipolar, suicidal and depressed. Rose is optimistic, cheerful and chattering all the time. How will things turn out for them at DWMA? *COVER- Left-Rose and Right-Claws**
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this is going to go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Claws and Rose.**

* * *

Claws and Rose were almost complete opposites. No wonder they resonated so well.

Claws was rather skinny, underdeveloped and almost always wore a pair of knee length shorts with a sweatshirt tied around her waist. Bandages cover her entire chest, from just below her neck to a bit above her stomach. Her arms were also covered in bandages, from fingertips to shoulders. Her legs also had bandages from her ankles from just below her knees. Claws was also rather pale, with long blonde hair in a ponytail and greenish-bluish-amber eyes. She was also half demon cat, unlike her sister, with gray tabby ears and a tail. Of the two, she wad the weapon, a chain scythe. The half demon had also been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and depression last year after she tried to commit suicide.

Rose was her older twin and they could never be more different.

Rose was normal weight and bit more developed than her sister. She wore a white skirt that went to just above her knees and a red t-shirt with a gray zip-up sweatshirt over it. She had pale skin like her sister, though hers was noticeably a bit darker. Her eyes were amber with darker brown flecks and she almost always wore a smile on her face. Rose also had long strawberry-blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail like her sister.

Rose was rather an optimist and cheery, never being afraid to tell people her thoughts. Claws was considered a bit of a pessimist, quiet and told people straight out what she thought of something if she didn't agree, though she didn't trust most people.

So it wasn't a surprise when on the first day of school that year, she was following quietly behind Rose, who was grinning and rambling on about all they would probably learn.

"..doesn't that sound great, Claws?" Claws looked up at the sound of her name and gave her answer for everything.

She shrugged.

"You could look more happy, you know," Rose told her younger sister. Claws just shrugged again before answering quietly.

"I'm depressed and nervous. It's hard for me to be happy, sis." Rose shrugged.

"So? You can still be happy," The older-by-three minutes girl replied as they walked up the stairs to DWMA. Claws glared at her slightly, signaling that she didn't want to talk anymore.

"'Kay," Rose muttered as she looked at the paper they had with their classroom number on it. She pointed one way. "Room 245 is that way."

Claws opened her mouth but Rose was already walking the wrong way.

* * *

"Okay, this way." It was at least fifteen minutes after the bell rang, and Claws was getting tired of her sister leading them the wrong way, so she grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her to the classroom. On her butt.

"Come on, Claws! I was going the right way," Rose protested as her younger sister dragged her into the classroom. The teacher turned to look at the silent girl and her protesting sister. He had a screw in his head and was wearing a lab coat.

"Rose and Claws?" He asked. Claws glared at Rose.

Rose sighed. "Alright, you were right, I was wrong. Happy now?" Claws shrugged and nodded to the teacher.

"I'm Dr. Stein **(AN: Professor? Or Dr?). **Would you two mind introducing yourselves?"

Rose immediately leaped up. "I'm Rose!"

Claws just glared a bit. "Claws. Half-demon cat and chain scythe. Don't make me angry when I'm not on my pills." Rose looked at her sister before dragging her to the place Stein had told them to sit. It was beside a girl with ash-blonde pigtails and a boy who seemed to be an albino.

Claws sighed as her sister chattered on to her. It was going to be a loooonnnnggg day.

* * *

**Updates will probably be random. X3 I hope you enjoyed chapter one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, look! An update! By the way, anyone know where I can watch Black Rock Shooter FREE and LEGALLY?**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Rose and Claws.**

* * *

Claws doodled absentmindedly on the loose leaf paper in front of her. She really wasn't aware of anything around her until Rose tapped her shoulder.

"Claws...It's lunch time." Rose told her. The blonde folded up the paper and put it in her pocket as they walked to the lunchroom, with Rose skipping and Claws holding onto her lunch, glaring at everyone who got too close.

* * *

"Claws...I made friends! They invited us to sit with them!" Rose grabbed her sisters wrist and Claws grabbed her lunch as Rose dragged her to a table with eight people sitting at it.

"This is my sister Claws!" Rose said cheerfully. Claws just continued eating.

"I'm Maka," A girl with ash-blonde pigtails said. "That's my partner Soul," She pointed to a boy who seemed to be an albino. "That's Tsubaki, Black*Star, Death the Kid-we just call him Kid-, Crona and Liz and Patty." Maka pointed to a girl with raven black hair done in a ponytail, a boy with spiky blue hair, a boy with black hair and three white stripes, a boy with uneven pink hair and two girls with blonde hair.

"I AM BLACK*STAR! I'M GOING TO SURPASS THE GODS!" Black*Star shouted, jumping on the table. Claws just flattened her ears-Black*Star's yelling hurt them- and said quietly,

"You shouldn't say thing like that about God."

"What are you, religious?" Black*Star snorted.

Claws' hands went into fists. "You heard what I said about pills this morning, right? 'Cause I'm Jewish, and I'm supposed to have taken my pills already." The half demon then proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Claws!" Rose shouted. Claws looked at her and twitched and ear. Rose just sighed. "Take your pills..."

Claws nodded and rummaged through her bag and finally pulled out two bottles. One said something about bipolar disorder and the other said something about anti-depressants. She quickly took one of each.

Crona looked just a tad scared out of his mind. Claws glared at him a bit. "What?"

* * *

"I hate gym..." Rose mumbled, running around the track. Claws wasn't far behind her. Both were panting.

"Rose Humphrey, ten minutes, forty seconds. Claws Humphrey, ten minutes, forty two seconds." Oh well, at least they weren't the last ones. At least eight people were still on the track.

Grumbling, Claws sat on the pavement, in a corner away from everyone else. When Crona had finished, he sat not too far from her, wanting to be alone as well.

Claws, meanwhile, had taken her IPod out of her pocket, along with her headphones. Hitting shuffle, 'That's what you get' by Paramore started playing. She zoned out until she felt Rose tap her again.

"C'mon, we're going to the locker rooms." Claws nodded.

* * *

"Yay, it's the weekend!" Rose said as the two walked into their apartment. Claws just slung her backpack onto the floor and picked up the basketball she had brought from where they used to live.

"Do you want to go shoot hoops?" She asked Rose quietly.

Rose grinned. "Sure!" The two started walking towards the basketball court they knew was _somewhere _in the city.

They just didn't know exactly where. So when they passed it, Claws grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her towards it. Rose just crossed her arms.

"Alright," Rose stood up and took the ball, standing facing her sister. "Check." She passed it to Claws, who passed it back. Rose passed it back again and the half demon shot right there. It almost made it in and Rose got it, dribbling towards the other hoop.

* * *

**That's where I'm gonna end it for tonight! *Feels lazy and wants to write about Sukone Tei* **


End file.
